darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya Akulova
Tanya was a Contractor in Darker Than Black: Gemini of the Meteor. She was a friend of Suou and the girlfriend of Nika. Personality Before she becomes a Contractor, Tanya was a normal high school girl with a shy disposition. Afterwards, however, she, like most other Contractors, became cold and logical. She still does have a human side to her, as evidenced when she apologized to Nika or when she started to receive flashback when Suou splashed water on her, though this is possibly a façade. Abilities She seemed to have the ability to control insects, although her abilities are yet to be truly elaborated on. However, of what's known so far, she has complete control over these insects, even making them attack and kill an opponent at her will. These insects can cause considerable bodily harm and devour a human being at a frighteningly fast pace, as shown when Tanya attacks Nika at the station with a swarm of them that proceeds to quickly skin him alive. Her obeisance is tearing out strands of her hair, but whether or not the amount pulled out is proportionate to the time the insects are summoned for or how many are used is unknown, as she pulled out three handfuls for summoning just a small swarm to ward off Nika, yet only one as payment for summoning a much larger horde that devoured Nika alive. Part in Story She first appears when Nika confesses to her. She accepts him, much to the delight of the latter. After Nika leaves, Suou falls from a tree, where she was photographing birds (although her interest turned to the couple when she saw what was happening). Nika, tried to get the pictures from Suou, although she calms down after seeing them. The next day when she arrives at school, her personality has completely changed. She leaves school after the day finishes and her friends and Nika follow her to find out what's wrong. Nika grabs her and tries to get an explanation out of her. With her normal personality being replaced by the cold logic of the Contractors, she explains that its pointless, and she doesn't see a reason for her to be involved. She asks Nika to let go, but after he hesitates, she uses her contract to attack him. She is next seen surrounded by a military group, namely Russian soldiers, and she boards an armoured vehicle and leaves with them, placing herself in their custody. She is later seen again with Nika, apologizing to him for acting so strangely towards him. Nika accepts, but as he hugs her, her eyes revert again to being blank and emotionless, and she glares at him without him noticing. She accompanies Nika further as they try to contact Suou to no avail, her phone, unknown to them, having being broken by Hei, when FSB agents contact her after Nika leaves, ordering her to start her mission, and she uses her Contractor power on Nika. She, in new attire, and other FSB agents come across both Hei and Suou at a station, and when Suou asks her why she's joined them, she explains that she will be rewarded and granted a prestigious position in their ranks for helping them. She asks Suou of Shion's whereabouts, and before she can force an answer out with her Contractor power, Hei interrupts her. She does battle with him, and manages to trap him under a train carriage. While she is in a position to kill him, a bloodied and bruised Nika intervenes and attempts to reason with Tanya, but to no avail, with Tanya using her insect swarm to devour him and kill him. This action traumatizes Suou, who, in her shock, inadvertently awakens her dormant Contractor powers. Tanya is fired upon by Suou, the first shot knocking her out, and Suou aims at her again in an attempt to finish her off, but is stopped by Hei. Some time after Hei, Suou, Mao and July arrive in Japan, Suou, in her hotel room, spots an insect similar to the kind that comprise Tanya's swarms, and summons her rifle, killing it by blasting through a wall. Mao states that the reason for Suou's action was that because, due to Tanya's ability and what happened to Nika, she developed an aversion to insects. Whether or not the insect was one sent by Tanya as a spy is unknown. She is next seen travelling with several KSB agents, Repnin among them, in Japan, her goal, along with that of her associates, to board a train to Tokyo, upon learning, through photographs, that Mikhail Pavlichenko is still alive, located somewhere in the city. On the train, she and an associate capture Suou, and Tanya asks her, upon her waking up, why she didn't kill her when she had the chance to at the railway station. Suou responds that it was because of their friendship, which prompts Tanya to note that even friends can hate each other, further emphasising her point when she mentions that she had a hatred for Nika for being close with Suou. Later, when Hei turns against Repnin, Repnin orders Tanya to stop the train, and she does so by amassing a colossal amount of insects that swarm over the train and make it grind to a halt. In the chaos, Suou escapes, and Tanya pursues her to an abandoned pool. Suou attempts to hide by submerging herself, but eventually surfaces, and Tanya asks her if she'll give up, preparing to kill her, when Suou splashes her with water. While running, Suou looks back, and notices Tanya smiling, reminiscing. Repnin, however, jolts her out of her reverie by ordering her to continue with the mission, and Tanya lets loose a swarm of insects on Suou. Suou yells at her repeatedly to stop, before summoning her rifle. The two have a stand-off, but Suou, who can't bring herself to kill her, lowers her weapon. Moments afterwards, however, Tanya has a hole blasted through her torso by an unseen shooter, later revealed to be Shion, and is killed instantly, with her body collapsing backwards into the pool. Navigation